magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Magical Domiko
Concept / Plot Magical Domiko is a Magical Girl anime that only exists in the "Nanaka 6/17" anime series. Domiko uses magic to transform herself into a grown-up and assumes different professions to save the day. Her real name is revealed to be Miko Shishido. She has a fairy mascot partner that she calls "Pikota", but whose real name actually is "Pikoto" who incidentally resents the misnomer by Domiko. The main rival is a green-haired magical girl called Chemical Kemiko, she is older and bigger than Domiko and rides on an upright vacuum cleaner. Appearance in Nanaka 6/17 Nanaka, the main character, is obsessed with a children's anime TV-show called Magical Domiko. A lot of Domiko footage is shown in the Nanaka 6/17 episodes, and at the end of some episodes a short story of Magical Domiko is shown. *'Episode 1: '''When the episode begins, we can see Nanaka watching the transformation of Magical Domiko on the TV. A flashback of a young Nanaka playing with the Magical Domiko wand is shown. '''Magical Domiko Short Story:' Domiko says that she learns how to use truly magic. She says that it took a lot of time, but she is proud she learned it. Pikota asks Domiko to show him this awesome magic. Domiko uses her Magical Domikal spell to grow two inches. Pikota tells her not to do unnecessary things. *'Episode 2': An scene of Magical Domiko is shown on the TV: Pikota asks Domiko to transform and she transforms into a pianist. Magical Domiko Short Story: Domiko says that she found a better form to use magic, but she reveals that she doesn't think anything for today. Pikota tells Domiko to not say things in this way. *'Episode 3: '''Nanako visits a toy store offering plenty of Magical Domiko merchandise. Jinpachi Arashiyama buys her a Magical Domiko Dress Up Set and a Magical Domiko figure. In the last minutes of the episode, Nanaka shows her Magical Domiko wand in the street imitating the Magical Domikal spell. *'Episode 4: It's a rainy day, and Nanaka carries her Magical Domiko umbrella to school. '''Magical Domiko Short Story: Domiko says that she finally discovered a truly useful way of using magic that she didn't know she can do. Pikota, with no great expectations, asks Domiko to explain him this type of magic. Domiko tells Pikota that she found a lovely pair of shoes, but all the sizes in the store are smaller than her feet. She made her feet 0,2 centímeters smaller with her magic. Pikota hits her with a hammer and says her to be more serious because she is a magical girl. Domiko apologizes. *'Episode 5: '''Nanaka goes to the Magical Domiko amusement park and watches a Magical Domiko performance. '''Magical Domiko Short Story:' Domiko asks if we already checked out the Magical Domiko show. She explains that it's playing at major amusement parks nationwide, including Pop'n Land. Pikota asks Domiko to tell him what kind of story it is. Domiko tells him that she kick everyone's butt all over the place, but unfortunately Pikota ends up like that. Pikota resigns upon hearing that and Domiko gives him the reason. *'Episode 6: '''Nanaka prepares her Magical Domiko merchandise for the school trip to Kyoto. In Kyoto, some girls are watching a Magical Domiko scene on the TV: Domiko finds a boy that she likes, Hiro-senpai, and she watches him while hiding in a bush with Pikota. Hiro notices Domiko and greets her. Domiko starts to blush and becomes nervous. Pikota recommends that she should go talk to him. Hiro asks her if is she playing hide-and-seek and Domiko become depressed thinking that Hiro has treated her as a child. Domiko discovers that Hiro is only waiting for friend. *'Episode 7: In this episode, the Magical Domiko wand that Nanaka brought to Kyoto, has great importance to the story of Nanaka 6/17. '''Magical Domiko Short Story: Domiko says that she is excited for the school trip. She reveals that is in Third Grade. Domiko asks Pikota of his age, but he says her name is "Pikoto" and not "Pikota". Domiko does her Magical Domikal spell to transform into Pikota. Pikota is upset by this. *'Episode 8: '''Nanaka shows her Magical Domiko phone at school. '''Magical Domiko Short Story:' Domiko asks if we know the word rival. Pikota do a small explanation of this word. Domiko is amazed of Pikota's knowledge. They reveal that Domiko's rival is Kemiko. Kemiko appear throwing Pikota to the air. Kemiko asks if we are watching the "Chemical Kemiko" anime but Domiko and Pikota confirm that an anime like that doesn't exist. Kemiko starts to tell her own invented history: She is a future queen of a magical land, and the evil spirit of Domiko is hurting her kind spirit, but Kemiko will purify the Domiko's evil heart. Domiko ends the short story and Kemiko becomes mad because she doesn't finish her story. *'Episode 9: '''Nanaka proposes to the class to do a Magical Domiko play for the cultural festival and she starts to write a story about it. '''Magical Domiko Short Story: '"Magical Domiko's Traffic Safety Seminar": Domiko and Pikota tell us that we have to put a helmet on when we ride a motorcycle. An unknown user is riding a bicycle in the dark with no light on. A car collides with the user and Domiko says that we have to turn on the light when we ride in the dark. Pikota says that we don't have to ride side-by-side, either, and we don't have to talk on our cell phones whilst riding. Domiko and Pikota say goodbye saying to we have to follow rules. *'Episode 10: '''Nanaka's class do the Magical Domiko play at the cultural festival while the Magical Domiko's opening song is playing. *'Episode 11: ' The last episode of Magical Domiko is shown in the TV: Domiko plans to go to the planetarium with Yuki-kun, but she seems depressed. Pikota notices about that and he try to cheer her up. The postman of the Magical Land comes and delivery a letter of the Magical Land King. Pikota open the letter and the hologram of the king appears. The king says they want to do a test in the next full moon to choose the next Magical Land Queen, Domiko or Kemiko. The king disappears. Pikota is excited but Domiko doesn't want to do this test because she doesn't want to be a magician and she runs away. Pikota follows her and asks why. Domiko remembers all the people that she helped, but she doesn't like it because this people sees Domiko and not her real appearance as Miko Shishido. Kemiko appears conviced that she will be the next queen. Domiko starts to cry and want the people recognizes her as Miko, she summons her wand and breaks it. Domiko runs away and Kemiko remains surprised. Kemiko follows Domiko and starts to scold her for all the things before. Domiko remember the date with Yuki-kun and go for it. Where Yuki is, a girl is drowning in the river and he goes to rescue her. Yuki saves her, but he is now in danger. Domiko appear and wants to use magic to save him, but she forgot that she broke her wand. Domiko jumps into the river and a new Domical Stick appear. She transforms into a swimmer and saves Yuki-kun. After the incident Domiko says that Magical Domiko saved the day, but Pikota says that only Miko's courage is the real saviour and it's the reason that the Domical Stick is repaired. Domiko understand that Magical Domiko and Miko Shishido are the same person and have the same feelings. Domiko decide to continue helping people as Magical Domiko. Kemiko look from the air and recognises Domiko's courage, she decide to stay in the human world to continue her training and goes to the Magical Land to ask her father (the king) to postpone the final test. The next day, Domiko goes to school and meet Yuki-kun and he tells her when he was saved by Magical Domiko notice that she have the same eyes as Miko. Domiko conceals and advertise about the end of the Magical Domiko anime. Domiko says that she can come to our cities and we can become best friends. Domiko and Pikota say goodbye and Domiko performs her Magical Domical spell. The episode ends with her staring at the horizon. *'Episode 12: 'Nanaka remembers a scene of Magical Domiko that watched when she is a kid: Pikota scolds Domiko because she slips on a banana peel and tells her that she is like a living fossil. Domiko becomes mad and Kemiko appears laughing. Kemiko says exactly the same thing as Pikota. After this scene, Nanaka meets Pikota and is transformed to Domiko. Part of the last episode of Magical Domiko is showed again. *'OVA: 'Nanaka is shown in some scenes buying and carrying Magical Domiko merchandise. '''Magical Domiko Short Story: ' Domiko says to herself that she is pretty impressive because she solved a problem. Domiko looks depressed and Pikota explain it's the fake Domiko's fault. In the flashback, Kemiko don't know who is the real Domiko. Domiko and Pikota think that Kemiko sounded pretty dumb, but Domiko is disappointed because Yuki did the same mistake. In the flashback Yuki is scolding the fake Domiko, a jelly creature with Domiko's clothes and hair. Domiko doesn't understand the mistake but she doesn't care about it anymore because acted like an adult and moved on. Pikota says that it sounded very mature and Domiko is full of energy for the next days. Picture Gallery Video Gallery Category:Others (without Show) Category:2000-2009 Category:Show within a Show